


Chaos Theory

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [14]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M, Pre-Jurassic World, Raptor Parent Owen, baby dinosaur, dino handler AU no one asked for, not even hatched and hes already proud, pre raptor squad, the carnivore keepers dont take no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Owen takes in the wisdom of the park employees before his raptors hatch.





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)

“You and the mister up for beers tonight Frenchy?”  Owen smirks settling beside the ash blonde keeper. “I haven’t really gotten the chance to talk with any other handlers besides the touchy girls in the petting zoo.”

 

 Noel looked up from his sushi with a mischievous smirk.  

 

“I suppose we could join…..If Barry is there.”  He answers. “Xanxus won't admit it, but he considers your partner in crime a friend.  I also like having someone to talk shit about people with to their face.”

 

 Owen snorted in amusement.  In his entire ‘short’ time on isla nublar the antics of the young Suchomimus and Baryonyx keeper and his dangerous looking husband have been a constant source of entertainment.  Noel and Xanxus loved their vicious fish eating babies just as much as Owen hopes to love his girls. Most of the keepers, besides Owen and the crazy people who worked with the rex, mosasaur, and in the vet squad, usually gave the two a wide berth.

 

“You know they hatched us a new baby.”  Noel smiled. “She's beautiful, has these bright aqua patches over her eyes and jaw.  I called her Beryl.”

 

“It's a good feeling?”  Owen asks in curious anticipation of his raptors hatching.

 

“The best.”  Noel beams.

 

 Noel gave the future raptor keeper a contemplating look before grinning.

 

“Want to come check on my girls with me?  Xanxus has his hands full with Beryl’s check ups today and I could use an extra pair of eyes.”

 

 Owen was startled by the offer but nodded slowly.  

 

“Sure, but how many are we checking on?”  Owen asks. “Also don't you have other handlers working with you?”

 

“2 suchomimus and 3 Baryonyx at the moment and Claire anticipates us having a maximum of about 4 of each at any given moment in the future.”  Noel answered. “We do have around 7 helpers, but most of them are incompetent. There are only 2 that are of any use. They have experience with crocodiles and other aggressive lizards.”

 

 Noel grinned looking Owen over with a look of contemplation.

 

“How would you like to have your own little welcome party at our place tonight instead?”

“Uh, sure.  I mean that would be awesome!  Wait who would be there?”

 

 Noel smiled sweetly eating the last of his nigiri.

 

“Oh probably just Barry, Lauren and Squalo from the Mosasaur lagoon, Levi from compost, my friend Lussuria from the vet techs, my brother, and Xanxus and I of course.”

 

 Owen cringed a little at the list.  He had met the Mosasaur handlers before.  Lauren was very energetic and was usually the one giving the dino talks for shows.  Squalo on the other hand was a very loud and brash guy the was mostly in charge of feeding and the wellbeing of the giant dinosaur they named Alo.  Levi was a douchebag, enough said. Lussuria had hit on him a total of 7 times in the 2 minutes they had interacted when he was being given a tour of the park.  Owen didn’t even want to think about what a kid raised by Noel AND Xanxus would be like. The couple themselves were great if not like the epitome of an old married couple that would talk shit to each other on a daily basis.  If he didn’t see them attached at the mouth every other hour of the day or that gaudy ring on Noel’s fing he just would have thought they were good bros.

 

“......Okay.”  Owen agreed with poorly hidden reluctance. 

“Great!  Xanxus will pick you up from your bungalow around 7.”  Noel chirped standing from his chair.

 

 Owen nodded in agreement as he watched the blonde walk away waving at him.  Nothing but chaos could come from this. A chill crept down his spine at the thought.

  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  


 Xanxus pulled up to Owen’s bungalow a few minutes after 7 with a scowl on his face and a cat carrier in the passenger seat of his jeep. 

 

“If you ride shotgun the little hellion is going in your lap.”  The gruff man said.

 

“Okay.”  Owen said.

 

 He was about to pick up the carrier, but a tiny screech from within and the turbulent shaking of the carrier stopped him in his tracks.  Xanxus snorted when Owen jumped back from the seat.

 

“I’ll just sit in the back.” 

XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  


“Hoskins really hired you to ‘control’ the raptors huh?”  Squalo snorted as he twisted his pale hair up into a messy bun.  “I hope you’re ready to have the fuck bugged out of you.

 

  Lauren nodded in agreement with her fellow handler.  

“Anything with pointy teeth has his attention.  No doubt to exploit them.”

 A small boy with looks eerily similar to Noel was cuddled into his side stroking the tail of a baby Baryonyx.  Said dinosaur was curled up in Noel’s lap chirping curiously at the cat toy the frenchman twirled above it. It seemed on the verge of sleep and didn’t make a move to snap at it.

 

“I know, everytime the man opens his mouth shit comes tumbling out.”  Owen groans draining the last of his beer.

“Just take it slow with them.”  Noel smiled sadly. “And don’t get too attached until they make it to a month old.”

“I think I can safely say the number that survives infancy has grown over the years.”  Lussuria adds.

 

 Owen grinned at the idea of his raptors.  They would be his pack,his family. 

 

“The people in charge here only see numbers and what benefits them.  The fact that these are living creatures seems to fly over their heads.”  Barry said thoughtfully. 

“They won’t see that fact until it bites them in the ass.”  Xanxus grunts standing from his chair.

 

 He leans down pressing a kiss to Noel’s temple before picking up the tuckered out dino and leaving the room.

 

“Be careful when you two get your charges.”  Noel frowned lifting a now sleeping child onto his hip.  “They’ll be watching you just as much if not more than us.”


End file.
